


Diorama

by Oddpairing



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, disgusting amount of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddpairing/pseuds/Oddpairing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniffling sound and sobs could be heard from his pretty lips as he folds his legs to his chest and hugged them tight.  He buried his head on his knees in attempt to muffle his voice.  Too bad his small attempt fails miserably.  His sobbing doesn’t seem to subside.</p>
<p>Until he feels familiar arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the chaos of the day.  His body jolted from the sudden contact as he tries to refuse the hug.  He pushed the man as hard as he can only to find it useless when he felt the hug getting tighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diorama

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: pointless cringe-worthy drabble ahead
> 
> Enjoy<3

His working hour usually finished at 10 pm, and right now he is supposed to be sitting in his office with papers scattered around on his desk in front of him.  But today, he found himself driving out from the building on his black car.   

He was dealing with some stuff the employees messed up when he feels his head is about to blown off and decided to take a small break.  It wasn’t long before he got a call from his boyfriend asking him to meet him right then. 

His voice was shaky, as if he was trying to hold back something.

Mingyu softly rejects by saying he got a lot of work to handle and told him to just say it by the phone as he apologizes.  There was a slight pause between them before he heard his boyfriend broke down to tears.

Panic, Mingyu immediately left what he was doing and cleared up the files on his desk as needed before he burst out from his office.

 

~

 

Orange tinge was adorning the west side of the horizon.  The sun begins to move down.  In a house, lived a boy who is now sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the feet of a bed inside a room. 

Sniffling sound and sobs could be heard from his pretty lips as he folds his legs to his chest and hugged them tight.  He buried his face to his knees in attempt to muffle his voice.  Too bad his small attempt fails miserably.  His sobbing doesn’t seem to subside.

Until he feels familiar arms wrapped around him, shielding him from the chaos of the day.  His body jolted from the sudden contact as he tries to refuse the hug.  He pushed the man as hard as he can only to find it useless when he felt the hug getting tighter. 

Warm and quiet.

Wonwoo actually hates it.  He hates to be treated like this.  He hates himself for being so weak.  He hates how he can’t prevent himself from crying. He hates how things don’t go as he expected. Everything seems so irritating.

His silence infuriates him.  Wonwoo wanted to yell at him so bad, to tell him to get lost.  But he can’t.  He knows he is the one to blame for.  His sobbing gets harder as he sink his face to the other’s chest.

“Shh, it’s okay” he rubs soothing lines on his back to calm the guy on his embrace.  Wonwoo scrunches his clothing so hard he feels like ripping the fabric.  Mingyu doesn’t mind, his focus was printed on how he never felt his shirt being so wet with tears.  It really breaks his heart; especially when it comes from his other half.

His crying doesn’t seem to stop just yet.  Mingyu exhales deeply as he slowly breaks the hug when he feels Wonwoo’s fingers has loosen up on his shirt.  He gazed the guy before him; tears slide down from his eyelash as he held his gaze to the ground, making it drops freely to his jeans.

“Look at me” he gently grabs his chin to pull his gaze up to meet his.  Wonwoo refuses to look at him, his eyes went anywhere but him while the water keep leaking from his eyes.  The latter doesn’t know a person can be so beautiful when he cries.

Mingyu slowly shed his unending tears with the back of his hand.  Wonwoo thought about how idiot the guy was, why would he bother to wipe some when there is always the new ones to spill down.

“I know how much you hate me right now” Mingyu speech as if he can read his mind, and that makes Wonwoo surprised enough to finally look at him.  He slightly relieved knowing the other has calm down a little to finally see him.  “I’m sorry”

His heart sank, guilt suddenly rising on his body.  It’s not Mingyu's fault, and never his.  Wonwoo slowly gasps out a shaky breath, trying to normalize his breathing.  “Stop it,” he whispers.

Mingyu slightly frowns, he actually see that coming.  But seeing Wonwoo in this state is making him so sad.  He needed to know the reason behind this.  But right now, all he has to do is stopping the other’s tears from falling.

“I-It’s not your fault” Wonwoo manages to continue between soft hiccups.  He is doing his best to throw a smile at him, although he knows he looks stupid because he was wiping the tears on his cheek while doing so.

“It’s okay, you can tell me by tomorrow” he said as he slowly caresses his cheek.  Mingyu eyed the other’s appearance; crumpled t-shirt, old jeans, dry lips, swollen eyes, messy hair.  Seems like Wonwoo had leave the house to go somewhere a while ago.  Well, before all of this happens of course.

His appearance is not any better than him though, dark suit, white shirt, navy tie.  Mingyu is still wearing the attire he was wearing for work.  Wonwoo can see the light reflection from the metal tip of his watch that slightly sticking out from underneath his sleeve.

Times have passed, and his cries have faded down until it came to a stop.  Long silence.  Mingyu is just sitting there in front of him not doing anything besides giving his full attention to the guy before him.

“I’m sorry,” Wonwoo finally open up a conversation.  His eyes don’t bother to leave the floor.  “For being such a burden” his voice sounded so small.  It seriously is one of the most heartbreaking moments to see him like this.  He knows this is not his first time seeing his boyfriend cry.  But this is his first time seeing him so..

Fragile.

“No” Mingyu whispers.  He reach his hand out to get rid of the hair on the other’s forehead that was slightly touching his eyes.  “No, you’re not” he mumbled softly before kissing his forehead.  Wonwoo closed his eyes as he cherished the moment.  Few precious seconds just passed when Mingyu dismissed.

Wonwoo opened his eyes as he chuckle.  “You’re weird” he joked.

Mingyu smiled knowing the other is finally at his ease.  “Good to know” he answered lightly, earning more chuckle from his boyfriend.  He slowly d the other’s cheek before pecking his nose bridge.

“It tickles” he scrunched up his face, making the latter laugh.  Sometimes Mingyu wonders about how weird it is to know that the guy in front of him is older than him.  He thumbed the corner of the boy’s lips before softly toying with his bottom lip.

It feels rough when it got a contact to his skin.  It was so dry.  Mingyu wonders how long the guy has been crying to get his lips this dry.

“What’s the matter?”  Wonwoo asked when he realized something strange with the way his boyfriend act.  Mingyu untangle his thumb from the other’s lip as he exhales.  He should be the one asking that.

Mingyu ignores the question and took a glance at the window.  A cold breeze blowing through the open window, setting the curtains into beautiful motion as it broke the boundaries of the room.  He got up and went to the window.  He closed the casement before staring at the sky that was getting dark.

Wonwoo eyed his boyfriend from the back.  He has a great posture, a few inches taller than him, and the working attire he is using right now is a special bonus.  Sometimes he feels really bad of having the idea that this amazing person across him is willing to be with a guy like him.

Once he brought up that topic, and it fires up the latter so badly.  It nearly led them into a huge fight if the older wasn’t had enough of the yelling and tried hard not to spill the welling water on his eyes.  Mingyu immediately soften when he realized what was happening at that moment.  The makeup was his most favorite, though.

Wonwoo broke his reverie when a pair of strong arms shoved his body up; his hands immediately grab his shoulder to maintain his balance.  It was a brief seconds before the other carefully drops his body on the mattress.  “What is wrong with you today?” he joked.

Mingyu chuckle before he bent down his body towards the older only to seal their lips in a chaste kiss.  He pulls away after a brief moment and went to his ear whispering, “sleep tight”


End file.
